Virus-encoded proteases, which are essential for viral replication, are required for the processing of viral protein precursors. Interference with the processing of protein precursors inhibits the formation of infectious virions. Accordingly, inhibitors of viral proteases may be used to prevent or treat chronic and acute viral infections. Darunavir has HIV protease inhibitory activity and is particularly well suited for inhibiting HIV-I and HIV-2 viruses. Darunavir, chemically (1S,2R,3′R,3′aS,6′aR)-[3′hexahydrofuro[2,3-b]furanyl-[3-(4-aminobenzenesulfonyl)isobutylamino[1-benzyl-zhydroxypropyl]carbamate. Darunavir is represented by the following structure:

Darunavir and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,775, wherein Darunavir is prepared by condensing 2R-hydroxy-3-[[(4-aminophenyl)sulfonyl](2-methylpropyl)amino]-1S(phenylmethyl)propylamine with hexahydro-furo[2,3-b]furan-3-ol in anhydrous acetonitrile in the presence of anhydrous pyridine and N,N′-disuccinimidyl carbonate at ambient temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,645 disclosed amorphous Darunavir, various solvates of Darunavir including ethanolate and method for their preparation as well as their use as a medicament. Journal of Organic Chemistry 2004, 69, 7822-7829 disclosed amorphous Darunavir is obtained by purification with column chromatography in 2% methanol in chloroform as eluent.
PCT publication WO2010086844A1 disclosed crystalline dimethylsulfoxide solvate and crystalline tetrahydrofuran solvate of darunavir. The publication also disclosed the amorphous darunavir having the IR spectrum with characteristic peaks at about 1454 and 1365 cm−1 
PCT publication WO2011083287A2 disclosed crystalline darunavir hydrate substantially free of any non aqueous solvent.
Though many solvates or hydrates are reported in the prior art, anhydrous crystalline Darunavir is not disclosed in the literature. Thus there exist a need in the art for exploration of new polymorphic forms with improved bioavailability and pharmaceutical activity. The inventors of the present invention have developed a novel crystalline form of Darunavir.